


Midnight Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just Guzma fucking a male skull grunt, very little plot and all porn.





	Midnight Blue

Guzma stormed into his room and sat on the bed, an angry scowl on his face. Today was definitely not a good day. He'd found out Kukui was cheating on him with his ex-wife, Burnet. Guzma growled with anger as he grabbed a green bottle from the shelf nearby and threw it at the wall in rage. Plumeria heard all the commotion and figured it was her job to go check it out, since everyone else was too scared. She entered Guzma's room and went over to him, standing in front of the boss. 

"What's the problem, Guzma?" She asked, fear not present in her voice. He looked up at her and groaned, "Kukui was fuckin' his ex the whole time!" His voice was raised, getting more frustrated by the minute. "Alright, alright! Just do us all a favor and calm down, hm?" Plumeria put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. Guzma sighed, relaxing just a bit. "...Bring a grunt in here." He told her. Dealing with the grunts was usually frustrating in itself, but this time was gonna be different. Plumeria knew what he was up to immediately. "Alright, but don't beat him up too much." She nodded and exited the room, heading downstairs. She told a male grunt walking by, "Meeting, right here, right now. Male only, go tell everyone." Plumeria demanded, and he rushed off to go tell them. 

Within minutes there were a bunch of blue-haired skull grunts in front of her. "Alright. Guzma needs to 'vent', and I need a volunteer." Silence. Of course, no one wanted to. Either they were too scared, or too embarrassed to admit they wanted to. Suddenly, someone stepped up. "I-I'll, uh, t-take one for the team!" It was a nineteen year old skull grunt with midnight blue and cyan hair. "Okay! Everyone else, get out." And within a few minutes, everyone left except for the two. "Guzma's room. Hurry." She pointed toward the staircase, and he hurried off.

Of course, Guzma would never hurt any skull grunt. This was a much better way to let out his "frustration". 

The blue-haired grunt stepped into the boss's room and stood in front of him. Unlike the others, this grunt was actually kind of excited. A lot of the grunts had either romantic or sexual feelings towards Guzma, including this one. "Hello sir, ah, w-what can I do for you?" He asked, feeling a mix of nervous and excited. "You know what you're doing, right?" Guzma raised an eyebrow. "...Yes, uh, sir..." The grunt blushed and tried to keep cool. 

Instead of letting his anger out in a more violent way, Guzma preferred to let it out sexually. He hadn't been able to do this for a while because of Kukui, but now he could. It was usually hot, rough sex with one of his skull grunts, and it was always a successful vent, even if it took a while. (Of course only the older grunts around 20 or so)

"Good. Take off your pants." Guzma motioned to the grunt's black basketball shorts as he took a cigarette box out of the pocket of his sweat pants. The blue haired nineteen year old hurried to lose his shorts, his face red. Meanwhile Guzma took out a blunt from the box and lit it, watching the teen in front of him. "Start dancing." He commanded. "Um, I uh....I need music-" 

"Now." Guzma demanded, scowling. "Yessir!" He nodded and did his best to dance as sexy as he could, with his arms above his head and moving his hips. Guzma smirked as he watched, then motioned for him to come closer. The grunt nodded and moved closer, feeling a little embarrassed because of his heart-pattern boxers. "Fuck, I knew I should have worn some nice underwear today...Maybe he'll think its cute..?" He thought, swaying his hips a little more. The smell of marijuana wafted through the air, it was a scent the both of them were used to. "Yeah...Jus' like that~" Guzma nodded and put his hands on the other male's hips. He pulled him down to sit on his lap, then moved one of his hands up under the grunt's shirt. "What's your name?" Guzma asked in a low tone. 

"M-midnight, s-sir..." He replied. Grunts were usually referred to by the color of their hair, rather than their actual name. He was in heaven right now, Guzma's strong hands on his skin was an amazing feeling. Guzma offered his blunt to Midnight by holding it up to his lips. He didn't hesitate to accept, taking a long hit. He sighed and leaned comfortably into the larger male as he let out the smoke. "His lips were on that...oh fuck.." Midnight bit his lip and blushed brightly. Guzma tossed the blunt on the floor and crushed it with his foot, then began to bite and leave hickeys on Midnight's pale skin. He moaned softly, barely able to contain himself. Guzma used his free hand to palm the grunt's dick through his boxer shorts, making him practically melt. 

Within minutes, the grunt was laying on the bed in front of Guzma. He pulled his cock out of his sweatpants, and Midnight marveled at how big it was. He dragged his tongue up the side, then wrapped his lips around the head. He knew he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth without gagging. He was getting a little nervous, since he could only fit an inch or two in his mouth comfortably and he didn't want to disappoint Guzma. "Come on, kid..." He pushed down on the grunt's head, feeling the softness of his midnight blue hair. Midnight panicked a little, but tried to relax his throat as he went down another two inches. Guzma groaned and shoved him all the way down, causing him to gag and cough. "Yeah, that's right! Choke on it." Tears from gagging rolled down the grunt's cheek. After a few moments, Guzma let go and the grunt pulled away and coughed, spit dripping from his chin. "Nice job." Guzma pat and ruffled Midnight's hair. 

Not long after, Midnight was placed on his hands and knees, with Guzma behind him. He found himself shaking, from mostly excitement but also a little bit of fear. "Oh god, he's really gonna...it's so big, how is it gonna fit..." He thought as he bit his lip in anticipation. "Ey', what's gotcha shakin' so much?" Guzma asked, his brooklyn accent ever so clear in his voice. "You scared?" 

"N-no sir, I'm...I'm fine!" Midnight replied. "Yeah, okay." Guzma nodded, not quite convinced. "Wait a second...You're a virgin, aren't you." He raised his eyebrow. 

"What? Uh, n-no..." Midnight lied, looking back at Guzma.  
"Yeah...You're a virgin. Get out." Guzma replied, sitting back and groaning in frustration.  
"What?"  
"I have a rule, I don't do virgins."  
"I'm...I'm not a virgin, s-sir..."  
"I know you are. I don't wanna take that away from ya'. Just get out and quit wasting my fuckin' time." 

Midnight turned around, really not wanting to leave. He knew he'd have to beg for it, and maybe Guzma would let him stay. "Okay! I am. But holy shit, please don't make me leave. Because, fuck...I need your dick so fucking badly!" He begged, and Guzma's eyes widened. "I just...I want you to take my virginity, Master Guzma! I swear to god, ever since I first fucking saw you I've wanted it!" 

Guzma smirked, his ego inflating enough to change his mind. "Weeeell...I guess I can make an exception~" He purred, bringing the grunt's face closer to his. He melted under this, feeling Guzma's breath on his neck and face. Guzma shoved him down and climbed over him, putting the tip of his cock to Midnight's ass. The grunt's breathing was quick and shaky as his sweaty hands gripped the bedsheets. 

Guzma teased him by rubbing his cock by his ass, which made the grunt moan and squirm. He quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from his shelves nearby and squirted it on his hand. Guzma rubbed the slimy liquid on his dick, then on his fingers. He made sure Midnight's ass was fully lubed up before placing the tip at the grunt's entrance. 

"You ready?"  
"Oh fuck, I've never been more ready in my fucking life!" Midnight moaned as he looked up at Guzma with lustful eyes.  
He nodded, then grabbed Midnight's hips and proceeded to thrust in all the way. The grunt yelped and gasped, gripping the bedsheets hard. He felt it in his belly, and he definitely loved it.  
Not long after, Guzma was slamming into him, rough and full force. Midnight moaned loudly, his ears filled with the sounds of the bed creaking, Guzma's little groans and moans, and their skin slapping together. They fucked for around an hour or two, switching positions and just having rough sex. 

After a while, Guzma thrusted in all the way and came in his ass, as the grunt came all over himself with a long moan. He finished with a creampie, enjoying the sight of his cum oozing out of the skull grunt's asshole. Midnight wanted so badly to say "I love you", but he knew Guzma wouldn't say it back. He laid on the bed, panting and enjoying the cool metal of his necklace on his chest. Guzma tossed him some napkins to clean up as he pulled up his pants and put on his jacket. Midnight sighed as he cleaned himself up, admiring Guzma as he did. He put on his clothes and stood up, then went over to Guzma.

"Ah....Th-that was fun, huh...?" The grunt blushed and chuckled awkwardly.  
Guzma looked back at him, "Hm? Oh, yeah. Best time i've had so far, probably."  
"Oh, me too. Y-you think...you think we could do this again s-sometime?" He blushed.

Guzma smirked and turned to face him, "Yeah, for sure~" He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Alright, get outta' here." 

"Y-yessir..." He smiled and blushed brighter, then left.


End file.
